


five minutes

by Chokingonholywater



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing Prompt, this came out a bit longer than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokingonholywater/pseuds/Chokingonholywater
Summary: In which Jeremy is trying to study and Michael, being the caring person he is, tries to get him to take a short break.





	five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing " from [this post!](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts)

"Aw dude, come on, you can spare five minutes!"

Jeremy looked up at Michael from where he sat on the bed. "Definitely not," he muttered, glowering. "I'm literally gonna fail this physics test tomorrow if I don't study, so..." he gestured to the papers scattered on the bed around him by way of explanation, then to the textbook propped up against his legs.

Michael, who was lounging on a beanbag next to the bed, crossed his arms with an exasperated exhale. 

"I mean, not that I don't think it's cute when you go all super-nerd on me, but seriously, you're gonna do fine," Michael said, enjoying the laugh Jeremy attempted to hide. "You've got, like, a hundred in physics right now, man."

Jeremy frowned. "A ninety two, actually, and—"

"Same difference!" Michael interrupted, dismissing the correction with a wave of his hand. "The important thing is that you're super smart." As Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, Michael plowed on. "And," he continued, holding up one finger to halt Jeremy's disagreement, "also super stressed about this test - which you _totally_ don't need to be stressed about!"

Jeremy set down his highlighter with a small huff. "Michael, do you have a point?"

Michael smiled. "Yes, I do in fact have a point! And that point is: as your boyfriend, I feel obligated to make you take a break to relax for a few minutes before you study too hard and your brain like, explodes," he said, giving a small shrug. 

Jeremy's face was flushed slightly pink, the light rosy color it always turned when Michael referred to him as his boyfriend. Michael loved calling him that, and how cute Jeremy looked when he blushed was just an added bonus. 

There was a pause as Jeremy deliberated, weighing his options. 

"Is that a yes to a break, then?" Michael asked hopefully, breaking the silence. 

Jeremy looked like he was about to give in, then glanced down at the papers around him and grimaced. "Sorry, man, still a no," he said, picking up his highlighter again with resolve. He saw Michael's disappointment and added, "I promise we'll do something actually fun once I know I'm not gonna fail any of my classes this quarter."

He bowed his head, delving back into his studying. Michael flopped back onto the beanbag chair with a sigh. "Like you're even close to failing in any of your classes," he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. Jeremy didn't hear him, too busy rereading a section in his textbook and taking notes. 

Michael was bored. He stared up at the ceiling, counting the glow in the dark stars stuck on it. There was still fifteen, the same number there'd been for the past seven years. The room was silent except for the occasional click of a pen or page turning from Jeremy and the quiet sound of breathing. Michael tapped his foot on the floor absentmindedly, trying to think of something to do. 

His fingers started to tap out a beat on his beanbag as he looked blankly at the ceiling. Jeremy had been studying for almost an hour, and Michael wanted to go do something. After a few more minutes of laying in silence, he had an idea. 

Michael stood up from the beanbag chair, stretching his arms over his head. He twisted left and right, popping his back, before dropping his arms back down to his sides. Then, he crossed the room in a few short strides and plopped down next to Jeremy on the bed.

Jeremy look up at him, startled. 

"Don't mind me," Michael said innocently. "Just thought I'd sit next to you." 

"Mmf," Jeremy mumbled. He was already absorbed back into his work, head craned down as he furiously copied down notes from his textbook. 

Michael sat and watched him work for a few minutes in silence. He tapped his fingers against his knees, looking around the room. 

He slowly scooted closer to Jeremy, pushing his shoulder up against his boyfriend's slightly, but Jeremy didn't notice. 

"Jer?" Michael asked, interrupting the quiet. He waited a moment, but Jeremy hadn't heard him. "Wanna take that break now?" he asked, a little bit louder.

No response.

"Earth to Jeremy," he tried, attempting to get his attention. 

Still nothing. 

He tried one last time to pull Jeremy from his studying, saying, "Yo dude, you good?" 

Jeremy said nothing, just kept anxiously clicking his pen. Michael let out a small hum; it was time to enact his plan. 

He leaned towards Jeremy and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Jeremy jumped, whipping his head to face Michael. 

"Wha-?" he mumbled in a daze. He was blushing, Michael noted happily. 

"You're so cute, you know that?" Michael asked. Jeremy blushed a heavier shade of red, stammering, "Michael, what—"

"Let's just take a little break! You're gonna be fine on this test," Michael said, pointing at the books and papers around them. 

Jeremy sighed softly. "Come on, Michael, I told you, I gotta study - this test has me so freaked, I've been panicking like, all day," he said. "Brooke had to take it today since she's not gonna be there tomorrow, and she said it was really hard," he added. 

Michael rolled his eyes. "Brooke says _every_ test is really hard, and then you both get great grades. And yeah, I know you've been stressed all day, which is exactly why we should just chill out for a little bit...maybe play a level of Apocalypse of the Damned...?" he trailed off, eyes raised in question. 

Jeremy shook his head. "Sorry Michael," he said, already looking back down at his notes. 

He started clicking his pen again a few minutes later, and Michael thought he was going to go insane. He could feel the anxiety radiating from Jeremy, and he knew he needed to get him to take a break. 

Michael leaned his head on Jeremy's shoulder. Then he pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy ignored him, looking at his notes. 

Michael kissed his cheek again a few minutes later, then a third time after that. 

"Michael, cut it out," Jeremy laughed, giving him a gentle shove. Michael just grinned and planted another kiss on his cheek. 

"Five minute break," he suggested a moment later, but Jeremy was back to studying. 

"Come on Jer, it'll be good for you," Michael said, punctuating the statement with a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Just—" he kissed Jeremy's cheek "—five—" another kiss on the cheek "—minutes," he finished, planting another kiss on Jeremy's blushing face. 

"Michael..." Jeremy said, barely containing a laugh. "This is my grade we're talking about here!"

"And this," Michael said, smooching Jeremy's cheek, "is your mental wellbeing we're talking about here! C'mon, a little break won't hurt, and you can always study some more afterwards," he added. 

Jeremy did his best not to react, focusing on his textbook. 

When Michael kissed him on the cheek again, he turned towards him, face bright pink. He looked adorable, and Michael couldn't help but lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, Jeremy was blushing even harder. 

"Uh...I need to...study," Jeremy protested weakly. 

"You've studied for like, an hour now," Michael argued, gesturing towards the clock on Jeremy's desk. 

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something back, then stopped. He looked torn between studying and giving in to Michael's suggestion of a break, an expression of deep thought etched into his face. 

Michael laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. It was a little bit longer than the first, and this time, Jeremy leaned into him, resting one hand softly on his knee. 

They pulled apart, Jeremy's hand still on Michael's knee. He gave his textbook one last look before marking the page and closing it, turning to give Michael a small grin. 

"Fine, you win, I'll take a break," he laughed. "Not like I'd be able to get anything done with you kissing me every two seconds anyways," he added. 

Michael grinned, pecking him on the cheek. "Success! Trust me, dude, a break is just what you need," he said. 

"Mhm," Jeremy hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Michael's cheek.

Michael turned his head slightly and kissed Jeremy again, settling one hand on his hip. The kiss was soft and warm, both boys happy to be sitting together doing nothing. When he pulled back, Jeremy was smiling brightly.

"I think you were right," he said, a dorky grin on his face. "Taking a break was a great idea." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked that fluff, there should be more coming soon since i did get other requests - see ya then!


End file.
